Statement of the Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for unusual behavior (e.g., crime) mitigation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to implementing systems and methods for mitigating unusual behavior using unmanned mobile machines (e.g., drones and/or robots).
Description of the Related Art
Theft in the retail sector is a major cost. A great deal of money and effort is spent on preventing and tracking retail theft. A lot of effort is also made to enhance the psychology of the perception of likelihood of being caught or stopped for actually preventing attempts at theft. One of the problems is that bold thieves know that most retailers have policies that prohibit employees from physically stopping, confronting or even following obvious thieves. The concern behind this policy is endangering customers and employees, insurance costs and bad publicity for the company when violence occurs from a confrontation.
There are now loss detection systems that track inventory, alarm at the door or know when items are removed from the store. Some will alert guards at the door but they don't do anything for liability reasons. Some systems take a few pictures of suspect but the theft happens and there is little follow-up or deterrent.